


Mostly Gally/ Maze runner Headcannons

by amj_ooo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Headcanon, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Ok bye, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gally is my heart, im a dork, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amj_ooo/pseuds/amj_ooo
Summary: Just somethings i think about with my husband Gal :)))
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mostly Gally/ Maze runner Headcannons

Gally;  
-Gal is most def a top, I saw some ff where he is a bottom I just don't see it.. anyway this man I building all day you know his arms and shoulders are hurting all the time so you might give him a little rub down every now and then but that might get you, with your legs over YOUR shoulders with a big hand over your mouth trying not to wake everyone in the Glade up. Food for thought huh?

Thomas;  
-I don't too much care about this lanky boy but, he is a runner of sorts and he did help you guys get free, but he doesn't have much time for lovey time he is usually always mapping and planning out what should be happening next or getting in over his head with something he thinks he can control. But if you do happen to catch him in a mood, he is mostly likely angry that something didn't happen, he tends to bottle up, you might get a rough make out session, but I don't see it going any further. 

Minho;  
-I luv him, I think he would somehow plan times for you two to run into the maze and have a little quickie leaving you both unsatisfied, but the thrill would make up for it. Everyone in the Glade knows something up between the both of you they see how you look at each other or accidently brush up against one another at diner but when someone got brave enough to asked they got dismissed by a glare. 

Newt;  
-He is a romantic shy sweet person, he would take you out stargazing, and tell you about his days before you came up in the box. He likes to talk about it with you because he feels that you will understand him and how it was before you were here, he likes small PDA kissing your hand, temple or a quick peck on the cheek just things that make he feel that you two are together it makes him happy while he's working to remember your beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you see this, feel free to leave requests k? i could do other fandoms or more characters whatever you want  
> I luv you
> 
> rereading ill probably add more fandoms anyway.


End file.
